Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An automatic document feeding apparatus that is located in an image reading apparatus of an image forming apparatus is known as a paper feeder. In such automatic document feeding apparatus, a paper feeding unit is located facing a plurality of documents (bundle of documents) to be loaded. The paper feeding unit includes a pickup roller and a feed roller. When the pickup roller sends out documents, the feed roller conveys one sheet of documents positioned uppermost of the documents to a downstream side in a sheet conveyance direction.
There is proposed a stopper member that projects into a sheet conveyance path between a pickup roller and a feed roller and prevents documents from entering a periphery of the feed roller at a time of placing documents.